Inheriting a Draconian Mantle Book 2
by stargatesg1fan1
Summary: Sequel to Inheriting a Draconian Mantle Book 1
1. Chapter 1

**Inheriting a Draconian Mantle – Book 2**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognized characters or universes within. If I did…I would have ended the Inheritance Cycle with Arya and Eragon in love and entangled in a heated, naked, and sweaty mess in their bed. Harry Potter would have been smarter and taken every opportunity he had to make love to the gorgeous Miss Granger and when they were old enough he would have made her the next Mrs. Potter.

**Females Bonded by Harry Potter So Far (In Books One and Two):**

Nymphadora 'Nym' Tonks is played by Sarah Chalke

Hermione Granger is played by Emma Watson

Susan Bones is played by Karen Gillian

Cho Chang is played by Katie Leung

Ginny Weasley is played by Julie McNiven

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM - IaDM**_

September 1st Kings Cross Station…

Harry sat down in a compartment and waited for his friends to arrive. The mage was early. Hermione and Nym had insisted on traveling with their families for the traditional sendoff even if their boyfriend could have simply teleported them to the station. The quiet of the train gave the Potter male time to reflect upon his interesting summer. One particular evening stood out in Harry's mind.

It was the day before Harry's birthday when an interesting visitor showed up in his bedroom. Saphira and her Rider sensed the moment the house elf popped into existence in his bedroom at Number 4. Saphira had quite a bit of room to maneuver in the substantially expanded room. The dragon brought one clawed foreleg down upon the elf, knocking it to the floor and pinning it between her talons. The elf was so petrified in fear he didn't think to pop away. Harry reached out with his magic and held the elf in place using the skill of remote teleportation. The wizard could also prevent others from teleporting using his power.

"Dobby be knowing Harry Potter is a great wizard but not that he is great enough to stop an elf from popping," the elf declared, not fully perceiving the fact that Saphira was on top of him but knowing he was pinned by something dangerous through instinct alone.

"Why are you here?" Harry demanded.

"Dobby is unsure how to say this…it is very difficult," the house elf began.

"I know you are probably restrained by the enchantment enslaving your kind. Just tell me as much as you can. I'm quite perceptive," the warlock assured. A moment later the senses of dragon and Rider picked up a distinctive scent from the house elf. "For example, I can already tell you serve the Malfoys."

"Harry Potter is a great wizard," Dobby declared in awe.

"I have a great nose," the mage replied while going on a hunch and shifting into his natural form, shocking Dobby speechless for several moments.

"An old one!" Dobby cried, before bursting into tears. "Never did Dobby imagine he would see the day that an old one walked these lands again."

"I take it by your reaction you've heard of my kind before," Harry prompted.

"Yes Sir, there be tales of the old ones. The old ones were powerful and tall. One old one named Treyis the Reality Bender saved these lands he did," Dobby declared.

The name Dobby spoke resonated deeply with the Rider.

"Saved these lands from what?" Harry probed.

"Sidhe," Dobby whispered with a shiver.

"The Sidhe were like dark fairies right? They had no regard for other forms of life due to their immortality," Harry clarified, remembering some of the descriptions from Merlin in the history records provided by the golden tome.

"Yes Sir," Dobby agreed. "Treyis saved Britain."

"Why have you come here tonight Dobby?" Harry questioned.

"To warn Harry Potter," the house elf answered. "There is a terrible danger at Hogwarts this year!"

"A danger she can't handle?" The Rider asked as his dragon allowed herself to become visible to the house elf while letting the creature up.

"A dragon," Dobby squeaked before running behind Harry in fright.

"_A jumpy little creature,"_ an amused Saphira sent.

"Don't worry Dobby. Saphira doesn't pose a threat to you," the wizard assured.

"_Unless he poses a threat,"_ the dragon added.

"Dobby, I can take care of myself. Saphira will look out for me. I will be better able to combat whatever threat you are here to warn me about at Hogwarts. Trust me when I say I can handle whatever your masters are plotting," the intelligent warlock assured.

It was obvious Malfoy was plotting some scheme to harm those in Hogwarts. Harry would just have to be on the lookout. It didn't take much further convincing to get Dobby to agree that the Rider was safe after seeing Saphira. The elf returned a stack of letters the little blighter had been intercepting for most of the summer before popping away. Once Harry had realized his mail wasn't going through the mage had simply started teleporting over to his friends' houses and conversing with them in person. In any case Harry had been quite happy with himself for putting some powerful noise cancelling enchantments on his room. The Dursleys had been entertaining Vernon's boss from the Grunnings Drill Company during Dobby's visit.

Harry's room was quite well insulated from the outside world with wards learned from Merlin's golden tome. The wards kept anyone on the outside from detecting the fact that Saphira was living at Number 4 even though she wore a collar that made the wards redundant.

The Rider also recalled the results of acquiring that year's school supplies. Hermione had developed a minor attraction to one Gilderoy Lockhart whose books were required reading for Defense Against the Dark Arts that year. It hadn't taken the witch's boyfriend long to destroy that crush by proving he was far more handsome than Lockhart. The mage had simply transformed quite often into his base elf-like form and walked around Hermione naked under concealment enchantments that made it so only she and anyone else he desired could see him. Harry had already read all of the required material for that year and had surmised that Gilderoy Lockhart was a complete fraud. If Lockhart annoyed the Rider as much in real life as he did via literary form then if the pair ever met Gilderoy might not survive.

Harry had not yet found the time due to school preparation to read the latest issue of the Daily Prophet or he would have known Lockhart was the new DADA teacher at Hogwarts.

It was at twenty minutes past ten that students slowly started trickling onto the Hogwarts Express. Soon Hermione showed up followed quickly by Nym. The two witches took seats on either side of their lover. Susan, Cho, Neville, and Hannah arrived as the clock approached elven. After the train had begun moving the door opened one more time in order to admit a short redhead. Harry had sensed Ginny Weasley coming and had allowed her into the compartment because he found her quite interesting.

"Can I sit here?" Ginny asked nervously while looking at the older magicians and trying to hang onto her heavy and worn trunk.

"Sure you can," Hermione agreed while Harry grabbed the redhead's trunk and easily hoisted it into the luggage rack. "Have a seat."

Ginny sat beside Hermione in the suddenly longer bench courtesy of a Rider's magic. Hermione began introductions.

When Harry was introduced the youngest Weasley's face turned as read as her hair and she stammered, "Haary…Pottter."

"Relax girl," Nym said. "Harry doesn't bite…unless you want him to," the sixth year prefect added with a smirk while sharing a secret expression with Hermione.

"Tell us about yourself Ginny? What do you like to do for fun?" Susan coached the younger witch.

"I like to read," Ginny hesitantly replied.

"What kind of books do you like to read?" Cho inquired.

"Adventure," Ginny said while glancing nervously in Harry's direction.

"Oh ho, we have a fan of the Harry Potter adventure series here," Hannah pointed out perceptively. "You see Ginny we like to tease Harry about the series. He never knew anything about his fame very long ago. Those books are just stories."

"Stories that had others making money from lies about me," Harry pointed out. "But that's all stopped now. My lawyer has seen to that."

The group fell into an easy discussion where they learned more about Ginny Weasley and caught up on any adventures missed during the summer. Harry had visited with each of his friends throughout the summer and spent most of his time with Hermione and Nym. But the Rider had also experienced several pool parties with his best male friend where the witches tortured him and Neville with as much exposed skin as possible without appearing indecent. Hermione and Nymphadora happily relieved their mate's stress after those parties. As the train ride progressed Saphira and her bonded companion mentally probed the magical artifact in Ginny's trunk without giving away what they were doing.

"_I can sense the evil from that book. It has an essence to it…a human like essence but not quite fully human,"_ Saphira projected to Harry.

"_We'll retrieve it from Ginny's dorm tonight when everyone else is asleep. I think whatever is enchanted into the journal is trying to possess her," _Harry suggested, feeling something familiar about the journal.

Harry wasn't willing to risk remotely teleporting something so evil until he knew more about it, at least in a compartment full of his friends where the backlash could be severe.

The ride to Hogwarts passed quickly. Before too long, Harry found himself sitting at the Gryffindor table beside Hermione and Neville waiting for the Sorting to begin. The Potter mage got a nasty surprise when he noticed Gilderoy Lockhart sitting at the head table. Hermione filled her boyfriend in on the details of Lockhart's new position while the Sorting went on. Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor and sat down beside Hermione with a smile on her lips. The feast passed in an enjoyable meal.

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office," McGonagall informed Harry as the students were filing out of the Great Hall.

After learning the password from the Transfiguration teacher the Rider slipped out of the hall.

"_It's time to teach whitebeard a lesson he won't soon forget,"_ Saphira declared while her bonded companion placed a hand on her foreleg and teleported the pair silently and invisibly into the Headmaster's office.

The old man was staring at the door to his office with a smug expression on his wrinkled features. Fawkes was noticeably absent from his perch.

"_Light it up Saphira,"_ Harry prompted.

A stream of flame hit Dumbledore's desk. The dragon fire reduced the desk to ash in moments. Dumbledore had leapt back from his desk and erected a powerful shield against fire the moment the flames had appeared. Harry allowed himself to become visible by moving away from Saphira.

"Harry!" The old man shouted. "You will obey me!"

"I don't think so old man. Your potion had no effect on me," Harry asserted, choosing to allow Dumbledore to think the potion had actually been taken and had no effect instead of letting the old man think there was avenue for future attempts.

Harry noticed a silvery and shimmering material buried in the ash of the desk, a cloak. As the Rider flipped out of the way of Dumbledore's first spell he reached out with his magic and remotely teleported the invisibility cloak into his trunk. Not many types of matter could survive dragon fire. A normal invisibility cloak certainly shouldn't have survived Saphira's flame. Dumbledore was quick with his spell work but still too slow to hit the immortal Potter. The dragon Rider pivoted out of the way of oncoming spells before closing the distance with the old manipulator. Faster than Dumbledore could comprehend his left arm came free from his body before the end of the bloody limb came up and smashed him upside the head. Dumbledore crumbled to the ground.

Harry cauterized the wound before spitting on the unconscious old man.

"_I thought you said you'd kill him,"_ Saphira pointed out, recalling the last time her companion warned white beard.

"_I won't let Dumbledore have the release of death so quickly. He will suffer for his crimes," _Harry asserted before withdrawing the Elder wand.

With several flicks of the fabled foci and some whispered words the arm became enchanted so that it would be unable to be reattached either magically or mundanely. The quite strong immortal Potter leapt onto Saphira's back. The pair vanished from Dumbledore's office and reappeared in Gryffindor tower. Saphira entered the staircase leading into the girls' dorms and found her way into the first year room. Ginny Weasley was sleeping in a four poster bed. Harry and Saphira both had no trouble sensing the enchanted journal in Ginny's belongings. The wizard grasped the journal while wearing specially protected gloves. He would store it in his trunk forest when he returned to his dorm. The wards in the trunk forest would keep the journal from causing any harm until it could be studied or destroyed.

With their work completed the immortal pair left the girls' dormitory. 

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

Dumbledore did not make an appearance at breakfast the next morning but this was not unusual. The old man had in fact already replaced his lost limb with a magically conjured construct that functioned like a normal appendage. The limb was naturally silver in color but Dumbledore had managed to layer it with illusions. This was not some arcane and lost spell but it was an enchantment which required a great deal of power to cast, something most magicals couldn't muster. Dumbledore was spending the morning acclimating to the feel of the new limb and its different sensitivity compared to his original limb.

"It looks like we have double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs first thing after breakfast," Hermione commented as she scanned her recently distributed schedule.

"There's nothing quite as great as starting off the day in the greenhouses," Neville declared with a grin.

"Tree hugger," Harry teased.

The two non-magically raised had explained the non-magical term to their pureblood friend the previous year but Ginny, who was sitting with the second years, simply looked confused. Neville took pity on the redhead and explained. Hermione also drew Ginny a map to the younger witch's classes for that first day. Shortly after, the three elder magicians departed for the greenhouses. Professor Sprout, the kindly Head of Hufflepuff House, was waiting in greenhouse three for the class to arrive. The three Gryffindors were some of the first students to show up. The third greenhouse contained more exotic and dangerous plants which was why the second years had never been inside.

"Are we working with mandrakes today Professor?" Neville questioned his favorite teacher after spotting rows of earmuffs lining the work table.

"Five points to Gryffindor Mr. Longbottom. That was an excellent deduction," the pleased witch told her favorite second year. "We will indeed be repotting mandrakes." By then the rest of the class had filed in so Sprout dove right into the lesson. "Who can tell me some of the properties of mandrakes?"

Hermione allowed Neville to answer this question. The book loving witch had come a long way from being the person who had to answer every question first.

"The mandrake works as a powerful restorative to turn anyone cursed or petrified back into their original state. But the mandrake's cry can be fatal if the cry is from an adult mandrake," Neville explained.

"Take another ten points for Gryffindor," Sprout announced. "Mr. Longbottom is correct. Mandrakes are an essential ingredient to the most powerful restoration potions. The mandrakes you see here are too young to be fatal," the educator explained while gesturing towards rows of purplish green plants with tiny roots sprouting out like tufts of hair. "Everyone obtain a pair of earmuffs. When I tell you to, put the earmuffs on and do not take them off until I indicate to do so. Put them on. You want to make sure your ears are completely covered," the instructor explained after having cast a spell which made her words appear in English text in the air next to her so everyone could understand her directions.

Sprout then demonstrated what to do by grasping the top of the mandrake firmly and pulling. A quite ugly baby looking creature was in place of where roots were on other plants. The professor plunged the green skinned creature into a larger pot of compost. Even through the earmuffs Harry's perceptive hearing had picked up the creature's cry. The Rider had been prepared though and had a silencing spell in mind to layer over his elf-like ears.

"Don't neglect your earmuffs or you could be knocked out for several hours. There will be four students per tray. I have a large supply of pots over there next to a large supply of compost. Watch out for the Venemous Tentacula because it is currently teething and is fussy," Sprout directed. As she spoke the Herbology professor slapped the nearby dark red plant which had been slowly extending its tentacles around her arm.

"Well this should be an interesting lesson," Susan declared as she joined Harry and Hermione.

Neville and Hannah worked in another group. There were an odd number of students so Sprout let Susan, Harry, and Hermione work together without a fourth person.

The mandrakes proved to be more resistant to repotting than the professor originally made it seem. The little buggers kicked, clawed, and bit anyone who grasped them. Harry proved superior to the task with his enhanced strength and speed. The mage also discovered that a small bit of stunning magic channeled through his fingertip into the ugly baby creatures put them out long enough to repot them, an advantage he quickly shared with his two companions.

Susan didn't show any surprise at her handsome friend's wandless abilities. She had long ago learned that Harry Potter was just full of intriguing secrets. That lack of surprise didn't mean the redhead wasn't impressed with the skilled celebrity. By the end of the lesson the other groups were all sweaty and tired while Harry, Hermione, and Susan felt fine. Transfiguration class the next period was review so it wasn't much of a challenge for the Rider and his friends. Most of the other students had seemingly forgotten the previous year's lessons but the close group of friends had made sure to practice often over the summer with their magic. With no monitoring on their wands thanks to Harry the group of friends were free to use magic outside of school whenever they liked.

Over the summer Harry had been working on expanding some of his Rider talents. One such talent was the ability to be constantly aware with his powerful mind of the intentions and some of the more passionate feelings of those around him. This low level telepathic/empathic ability allowed a Rider to sense threats in the vicinity. The mage had been doing this unconsciously for some time since his bonding with Saphira. But after working at it over the summer the warlock could sense more than just a few dozen people surrounding him but hundreds. Over time the sorcerer had the feeling he would eventually be able to sense thousands. Through this ability the Potter mage had discovered he had one very overzealous fan in a first year boy named Colin Creevey.

Harry easily avoided contact with Colin by telepathically telling the boy that he could not find Harry Potter, even with the celebrity sitting right in front of the boy. This was somewhat like a Notice-Me-Not charm but much more focused. That particular charm was better used for groups while this telepathic suggestion worked well in smaller numbers.

Unfortunately after lunch another unpleasant encounter would be required to occur. The second year Gryffindors had DADA with Lockhart first thing after lunch. Once the class was seated Lockhart retrieved Neville's copy of _Travels with Trolls_.

"Me," Lockhart had just enough time to say before he collapsed to the floor thanks to the stunning magic delivered by an invisible Saphira.

"Well we're not going to spend an entire year listening to that twit prattle on and not learn a thing," Harry declared as he stood up.

"What did you do to Professor Lockhart?" Hannah inquired, having a bit of a crush on the twit.

"He's just sleeping," Harry assured.

As the students had filed into the classroom a few minutes previous the Rider had taken the time to enter each one of their minds briefly and plant a telepathic suggestion which would ensure they wouldn't talk about what happens in the DADA classroom that year in regards to anything abnormal.

"Then how will we learn?" Seamus questioned.

"I will teach you," Harry announced.

"What makes you think you are qualified to teach _us_, Potter?" Justin Finch Fletchley demanded.

The Rider turned his gaze upon the second year Hufflepuff while pointing his right fist at Lockhart's desk which was covered in pictures of the blonde twit. Faster than any of the mortals present could comprehend the desk exploded as Harry opened his fist. Telekinesis shattered every bit of the wood and metal structure. Silence pervaded the room for several moments as the second years stared in awe.

"I did that to Voldemort at the age of one year old," the celebrity announced.

After several moments had passed, Justin replied in a squeaky voice, "You're qualified."

As the desk repaired itself under the power of Harry's repairing charm he began with, "Now class, today we will learn the stunning spell. It isn't traditionally taught until fourth year but it's a damn useful piece of magic and I believe you can all accomplish it."

As the lesson progressed none of the second years in the DADA room doubted that their unorthodox instructor was fully qualified to teach them. With his level of telepathy and magical perception Harry was able to tell where each of his pupils struggled with the spell and correct them expediently. As such by the end of the lesson every student had managed several stunning spells with varying levels of power. This lesson would mark the tone for the rest of the year in DADA for that group.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

On the first Saturday of the year Oliver Wood found out it was not wise to try to force your way into Harry Potter's bed curtains. The Quidditch Captain spent the morning unconscious on the floor beside the green eyed mage's bed. The curtains were heavily enchanted to prevent anyone from gaining access who the Rider didn't want in his bed. Harry found Wood when he returned from one of his frequent nighttime wanderings with Saphira. Saphira and her companion had spent the evening in their trunk forest. Saphira had been showing Norbert how to survive in the wild while her companion had been hard at work deciphering the enchantments on the diary taken from Ginny Weasley. Harry was close to figuring out what enchantments were protecting what he by then realized was a Horcrux, a container for a sliver of an evil magician's soul.

"What are you doing sleeping outside of my bed curtains Wood?" Harry queried after sending a silent enervate at the sixth year.

"What hit me? I tried to wake you," Wood explained as he sat up.

"You tried opening my curtains. They're warded against anybody but me," Harry announced.

"_And me, and Hermione, and Nym,"_ Saphira added.

"_He doesn't need to know that,"_ the Rider sent to his dragon.

"Bloody hell Potter," Wood muttered. "You're only a second year and you already have warded bed hangings. I'm glad I won't be around Hogwarts when you start getting into the upper years. Well we can't skive off practice. Meet me down at the pitch as soon as possible."

The dragon Rider hadn't lost any of his touch over the summer. When the other Gryffindor team members learned of their Captain's run-in with Harry's enchanted bed hangings they teased the sixth year mercilessly and thanked the celebrity profusely for the slight reprieve from the before dawn awakening. The green eyed sorcerer was most happy to have helped his friends escape some of the harsher effects of Oliver's zeal for Quidditch. Oliver was just pleased to see his star Seeker was in prime condition after summer break.

Oliver wouldn't have been so pleased if he had been made aware of the Slytherin's new broom acquisition. Lucius Malfoy had purchased his son's way onto the Slytherin team by buying the entire team new Nimbus 2001 brooms. When Oliver had booked the pitch for the morning practice Snape had written a note giving the Slytherin's permission to use the pitch instead to train their new seeker and to rub the new brooms in the faces of the Gryffindor team members. But thanks to the later practice time and a little telepathic manipulation of the weak minded Slytherin Quidditch Captain, Markus Flint, the Gryffindors and Slytherins had not encountered one another.

October rapidly arrived sooner than the students of Hogwarts would have expected and with it a chill in the atmosphere. Numerous magicians came down with colds due to the weather but Madam Pomfrey ensured the magical populace of the castle was well supplied with curative potions. By then Oliver had discovered the Slytherin team's new advantage and was working the Gryffindor team ever harder in response. Harry didn't mind. The elf-like Rider had much greater endurance than his mortal school mates. Still, when he became drenched and muddy from a rainy practice the warlock loved to teleport back to Gryffindor tower where he would enjoy a hot shower.

It was on one such Saturday that Harry came down into the common room to the sight of a large magical salamander shooting around Gryffindor common room with a Filibuster firework propelling it and shooting off sparks and loud noises.

"Those Weasley twins certainly know how to keep things interesting," Neville mused.

"No doubt," the freshly showered Potter agreed while amusedly watching Percy yelling at the two Gryffindor beaters whom Harry had gotten to know quite well from Quidditch.

Later that night Harry was working on one of his newest projects. During his nighttime wanderings of the ancient castle with Saphira the Rider had located a cabinet which hummed with magical energy to the two beings highly sensitive to arcane energies. It had taken a few days before a magical analysis with many different types of diagnostic spells and potions revealed the cabinet was tied to another object. Harry wasn't quite sure what the tying enchantments were meant to do but had his suspicions. To confirm those suspicions the mage had created a test device which would resonate with a certain magical signature once activated that would draw dragon and Rider right to it.

"_Are you ready?" _The sorcerer asked his dragon.

"_I am ready," _Saphira confirmed.

Harry remotely teleported the test device into the cabinet and sensed the burst of magic signaling the device's departure from the room he was working in. Immediately the Potter mage followed suit and took himself and his dragon towards the location he sensed the beacon resonating strongly. The pair appeared several hundred feet above the beacon's location so that there wasn't any chance of appearing inside of solid matter. Although in most cases a magician's arcane instincts kept them from having such accidents it was best not to chance it.

The two bonded beings immediately recognized the location below them as Diagon Alley. More specifically the pair was hovering over Knockturn Alley. As Saphira glided towards the shop where the beacon was contained within her Rider slipped on an enchanted pair of glasses which allowed him to see through solid matter and even enchantments. There were quite a few wards over the shop, most of them highly deadly. But the shop's wards were designed to keep intruders out. Once inside the shop the wards weren't an issue. When he had a good view of the inside of the shop the wizard teleported with his dragon into a clear space which had already expanded to accommodate Saphira by the time she fully reentered normal space.

"_It's identical to the one we have,"_ Saphira commented after examining the cabinet standing before her where she could sense the beacon coming from.

"_We'll be able to experiment with it later once we get it out of here but I suspect the cabinets transport objects between them. This transportation method goes through Hogwarts' wards. This magic could be quite useful if we can duplicate it,"_ Harry suggested while placing a hand on the cabinet.

"_It could indeed,"_ Saphira agreed just before the pair along with the cabinet disappeared from the shop.

Neither Rider nor dragon felt bad about taking the cabinet given the dark nature of the shop it had been in. The shop _Borgin and Burke_ was infamous for the black magics it bought and sold.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

Halloween had soon arrived. After a very tasty and filling feast Harry was ready to carry out the next step in his investigation of the black magic saturated diary of one T.M. Riddle. It hadn't taken too many testing spells for the Rider to figure out what the diary was. Wizards called the black magic construct which contained a piece of a magician's soul enchanted into an object a Horcrux. Merlin's tome contained quite a bit of information about Horcruxes including how to destroy them. Saphira's dragon's breath could destroy a Horcrux easily enough.

A useful charm revealed the diary's date of creation. By searching the school library records for any mentions of a person named Riddle in that time period Harry learned T.M. stood for Tom Marvolo. Riddle was the head boy of Hogwarts in 1943 and had won a special services award. The photograph in the periodical which announced the award had been quite revealing. Riddle's eyes were familiar to Harry. Saphira and her companion recognized Riddle's eyes from their encounter with the possessed Quirrell the year before. Tom Marvolo Riddle was none other than Lord Voldemort.

Harry had identified many of the enchantments on the Horcrux diary and knew it was set to interact with whoever wrote inside of it. There was a life draining enchantment on the diary that would slowly drain the life out of whoever possessed the diary and feed that life force into the soul fragment contained within the Horcrux. The life draining enchantment took a long time to work and was quite weak over the short term. An adequately prepared magician could defend against it. With his bond with Saphira there was little risk at all of Harry becoming possessed or having his life force stolen.

Saphira and her Rider felt it was worth the risk to find out if Riddle had made anymore black soul containers. Additional wards had been created within Harry's trunk forest to ensure his safety. Norbert and Saphira were both ready to destroy the diary and soul fragment within using their magical fire should anything go wrong.

"_Be careful little one,"_ the large female dragon cautioned.

"_Of course,"_ Harry agreed while opening the journal at a desk transfigured in a clearing in the trunk's forest.

Using a non-magical pen the wizard began to write in the diary.

The wizard's words glowed brightly for several moments before vanishing into the page.

"_Hello, my name is Harry Potter,"_ Harry wrote.

Several moments later the ink reappeared forming different words.

"_Hello Harry Potter. I am Tom Riddle. How did you come by my journal?" _The soul fragment inquired.

"_I found it thrown in the fire hearth and thought it interesting the journal survived,"_ Harry lied.

"_Then it was lucky I recorded my memories in a way harder to dispose of than ink. I always suspected there would be those who didn't want this journal read,"_ Riddle declared even as the Rider felt the life force draining ward activate.

With Saphira's help the mage channeled a small amount of magical energy, just a trickle, into the diary while willing the energy to mimic life energy.

"_Why wouldn't anyone want this journal to be read?"_ Harry probed.

"_The memories contained within this journal tell of terrible events covered up at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," _Riddle bragged.

"_Someone with as much forethought as you would surely have created other repositories of your memories to get the word out about the cover up, surely?" _The Rider suggested in an inquiring tone, playing up to the dark sorcerer's ego.

"_I had planned to after I left school and am sure I succeeded,"_ Riddle revealed, confident that the boy writing in the journal didn't know what a Horcrux was and wanting to brag a bit about his achievement.

The soul fragment stored in the journal was from a Tom Riddle in his youth before he had learned much caution and subtlety.

"_What horrible incident of cover up are you referring to Tom?" _Harry questioned, drawing attention away from the subject of Horcruxes now that it had been revealed that the future dark lord had planned on making more.

Harry didn't want to draw the soul fragment's suspicions after all.

"_In my fifth year the legendary Chamber of Secrets was opened and the monster within was let loose on the non-pureblood portion of the school," _Riddle explained. _"At first it was just students being petrified. But then a student died. I was responsible for catching the person responsible for opening the Chamber which resulted in the guilty person's expulsion. But the headmaster at the time, Professor Dippet, was so ashamed of the truth of the matter that he forbade me from revealing what really happened. I was given a nice shiny trophy to shut me up but the truth is I was still worried about the incident repeating itself. You see the monster in the Chamber lives on and so does the being responsible for releasing it as a free creature."_

"_Who was the perpetrator last time?"_ Harry questioned even though he suspected Riddle was the true culprit.

"_I can show you if you would like. You don't have to simply take my word,"_ Riddle proposed.

Harry knew exactly what Riddle meant. The journal had been enchanted with a variation on the pensieve effect. The Potter mage would be drawn inside the book and relive the memory. There was no need. The Rider already had all of the information he needed.

"_I'll think about it,"_ Harry wrote back before using his powers to remotely teleport matter to transfer the journal into a special container which suppressed any abilities the soul fragment had.

Harry's investigations had determined that his remote teleporting abilities wouldn't react negatively with the black magic on the journal.

"_That was quite revealing,"_ Saphira pointed out.

"_Yes, it was," _Harry agreed. _"We now know Riddle intended to make more Horcruxes after he got out of school."_

"_We also know who was killed from the news records of that period when Riddle received his award,"_ Saphira added.

"_Yes, Dippet might have been able to cover up the true cause of her death but he couldn't hide the fact that Myrtle Moria was killed. She's the ghost everyone refers to as Moaning Myrtle. Ghosts who die violent deaths will sometimes haunt the place they were killed in. I would speculate that Myrtle died in that bathroom," _the dark haired wizard stated.

"_Let us see what can petrify magicians,"_ Saphira suggested.

Nodding in agreement, Harry summoned Merlin's tome down from the tree house. The mage opened the book and used the enchantments on the book to look up the subject of petrification. There were several enchantments and potions lost from common knowledge in modern times that could accomplish the feat. But most interestingly was a creature called a Basilisk, King of Serpents.

"_Basilisks are fabled in Greek and Roman legends of old as well,"_ Harry pointed out, recalling some of his readings from years ago.

"_The Chamber belonged to Salazar Slytherin whose house mascot is a serpent. It would be logical for the monster in his Chamber to be the King of Serpents. A basilisk's indirect stare petrifies while a direct stare kills,"_ Saphira summarized.

"_There's more…the tome says the basilisk's stare works by enchanting the victim in a field starting at the surface of their skin which slows time to a near standstill, making it seem as if they had been petrified solid. When the full enchantment falls in place coming from a direct stare the field volume decreases to encompass only the victim's heart but with the reverse affect. The victim's heart is rapidly aged until it stops working of old age,"_ Harry read.

The book also went on to list several spells that were not commonly known but which would break the enchantment from the basilisk's enchantment if implemented within minutes of the initial exposure to the King of Serpent's stare.

"_Little one, I have the feeling that we are immortal. Once we reach a certain physical maturity my instincts tell me we will stop aging physically," _Saphira declared.

"_I have the same feeling," _Harry agreed. _"So if we are hit by the basilisk's sight our hearts would just age to full maturity and no more. But I think there are some wards I've already learned about in some of my other readings which should prevent the magic from taking hold even if we look directly into a basilisk's eyes. It will take some time to study them."_

"_That sounds like a plan to deal with Slytherin's pet, little one," _the dragon agreed.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

The Beginning of Book Two

Posted: 7/4/2013 (Edited Version)

Author's Note:

Well I suppose I should wish everyone who cares a happy 4th of July. Unfortunately I'm not in a very festive mood. Having your home burned down and then living in a state of limbo for several months can be quite emotionally taxing. I was so irritated today that something a reader did set me off and I had the strong urge to delete all of my ff profiles an my group on Facebook. All I can say is Alex Quill talked me down. He's the author known as Leonineus who is writing Lightning Among the Stars.

Maybe next month will cheer me up. I'm attending the annual Chicago Stargate convention with one of my best friends. The second Percy Jackson movie comes out. And the third book in the Lorien Legacy series (you might know it better as the I Am Number Four series) is being released. It should be a good month.

_~Deserdi Etere Lume_

Stargatesg1fan1


	2. Chapter 2

**Inheriting a Draconian Mantle – Book 2**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognized characters or universes within. If I did…I would have ended the Inheritance Cycle with Arya and Eragon in love and entangled in a heated, naked, and sweaty mess in their bed. Harry Potter would have been smarter and taken every opportunity he had to make love to the gorgeous Miss Granger and when they were old enough he would have made her the next Mrs. Potter.

**Females Bonded by Harry Potter So Far (In Books One and Two):**

Nymphadora 'Nym' Tonks is played by Sarah Chalke

Hermione Granger is played by Emma Watson

Susan Bones is played by Karen Gillian

Cho Chang is played by Katie Leung

Ginny Weasley is played by Julie McNiven

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM - IaDM**_

Harry and Saphira confirmed their suspicion about the entrance to the Chamber being around the bathroom Myrtle was haunting the next night. Although it was quite feint the two immortals with quite above human senses could smell the scent of a massive serpent. A large basilisk does not slither around the hallways of a castle without leaving some of its scent behind. The scent still lingered even fifty years later for those who were attuned enough to detect it.

"_We should confirm that Myrtle was killed by a basilisk,"_ Saphira suggested.

"_You're right of course,"_ Harry agreed as he got off of Saphira and pushed through the door of the nearby girl's bathroom once he was visible.

The ghost of the teenage girl Myrtle floated out of one of the stalls of the decrepit bathroom. When she spotted Harry, Myrtle's expression lit up.

"You aren't a girl," Myrtle declared happily. "You're too cute to be a girl," the ghost announced before letting out a little giggle.

"Why thank you Myrtle. It's always nice when people notice I'm not a girl," the mage declared.

Friendliness got more information than negative reactions. Harry had heard of Myrtle's reputation for being emotionally volatile and easy to upset. The Rider did not want to risk setting Myrtle off into a crying fit. Unknown to the Potter mage his aura of attraction granted by his bonding with Saphira was affecting even the female ghost present, making her more amiable to him.

"Myrtle, this might be a sensitive subject…but how exactly did you die?" Harry inquired gently.

"Well I don't normally talk about it but I was in this bathroom crying, in that stall right over there," Myrtle explained while indicating a stall a few doors to the right. "I didn't pay it much attention at the time but I recall hearing a grinding noise, like two stone slabs being rubbed together. I heard a rubbing sound like something large was crawling around in the bathroom. Then I opened the door of my stall and saw huge yellow eyes. It was the last thing I ever saw while living. I heard the professors talking about it after I died. They used to think it was Slytherin's monster that got me but Headmaster Dumbledore made them stop talking about it."

"Thank you Myrtle. You've been most helpful," the celebrity said, preparing to leave.

"You can visit me anytime Harry. If you die I'll even share my u-bend with you," the ghost promised.

Harry simply nodded without agreeing to anything and walked outside of the bathroom, right into Tonks. The couple dropped to the ground but the agile elf-like Rider twisted in the air so that his girlfriend fell on top of him so that she wasn't injured. The immortal's form could take a much greater beating than the witch could.

"Wotcher lover," Tonks purred with a grin before leaning down and kissing her favorite wizard.

"Well that was definitely fun," Harry declared several moments later. "I should take all of my trips with you."

As the couple got up Nym asked, "What were you doing in a girl's loo?"

"I was questioning Myrtle for a mystery I'm investigating. Where's your patrol partner?" The sorcerer queried.

A look of disgust played across Nym's cute features before she said, "I ditched Percy. I can't stand that prat. Now tell me about this mystery you are investigating Mr. Potter," the Hufflepuff urged while taking her partner's arm and leading him off to their groups' practice room.

"I don't know if I should tell you," Harry replied in mock thought.

"Ooo, playing hard to get are you," Tonks said. "I know just how to get what I want out of you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Harry said with a grin before teleporting with his mate to the practice room.

In the end after several hours of "interrogation" Nym learned what she wanted out of her lover. Some of the story provided more questions for the prefect but no matter how hard she tried there were some answers she couldn't get out of her mysterious boyfriend yet. The shape shifting witch had learned from her lover what a Horcrux was and that Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort had likely made several. The duo agreed that it would be a good idea to bring Hermione in on any plans to track down Horcruxes.

"That actually explains a lot about how Voldemort was able to survive," Hermione pointed out after she was told the story. "Do you think we should bring in any of the others on this yet?"

"I'm not sure at this point. I trust you two with my life so I have no trouble telling you. But the more people that know about Riddle's greatest secret the more likely it is that Riddle will find out we know," Harry suggested.

"We don't want that," Nym agreed. "Let's just play it by ear for now."

"Agreed," Hermione concurred.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

Saturday soon arrived. That was the day of the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match and the tension and nerves showed on the faces of the Gryffindor Quidditch team members when Harry arrived at breakfast with his friends.

"Buck up everyone," Harry urged. "You won't have to worry about those fancy new brooms Slytherin has if I catch the snitch early on."

"But their brooms are even faster than yours," Angelina Johnson pointed out.

"But Malfoy has no skill," Neville pointed out.

"Harry will beat Malfoy easily. You'll see," Hermione declared.

"Besides," Nym began with a mischievous grin from her spot next to her boyfriend. "When it comes to broomsticks faster isn't always better. I prefer a good hard broomstick with a lot of power between my legs."

"Never change Nym," Harry asserted.

The Hufflepuff's comments broke most of the tension.

When eleven o'clock drew near the residents of Hogwarts made their way down to the quidditch pitch for the impending match. The atmosphere was muggy and appeared as if a storm might begin soon. As was usual Harry tuned out Wood's pregame speech. Slytherin spectators in general booed and hissed at the Gryffindor team when the lions took to the pitch. As soon as the match was started a bludger was hit towards the Gryffindor seeker by the Slytherin beaters.

Harry rolled out of the way with ease.

"You are going down Scarhead," Draco Malfoy called with a pathetic attempt at an evil laugh.

As Slytherin scored the first point using their superior broom power Fred and George Weasley engaged the opposing beaters in a heated duel for the bludger.

"Actually you might just be the one to go down Malfoy. Although you are probably used to going down…on Snape," the green eyed sorcerer taunted while an invisible Saphira brushed Malfoy with her tail, almost dislodging the unpleasant Slytherin from his broom.

The atmosphere turned dark and rain began to fall on the pitch and spectators.

"_When are you going to catch the shiny ball?"_ Saphira questioned her Rider, referring to the snitch.

"_In a bit,"_ Harry answered. _"I want to see how much of an advantage those new Nimbus 2001s give to the Slytherins."_

Harry pretended to fly around the pitch looking for the snitch, leading Malfoy through a thrilling series of aerial maneuvers. All the while the Rider was observing the game. The new brooms were giving the Slytherins quite an advantage but the skill of the Gryffindor team was showing through. It was obvious the Slytherins had slacked off a bit on practicing, expecting their new brooms to carry the day. The opposite was true for the Gryffindors. The lions had practiced even harder than the previous year.

"I'm going to get that snitch before you Potter. You just wait and…urgh," Draco snarled before his tirade was cut off by the quite large bug which had flown into his open mouth.

"_That will teach him to fly with his mouth open,"_ Saphira said with amusement radiating through the bond she shared with her Rider.

Harry suspected his dragon might have had something to do with the appearance of the bug in Malfoy's path. The green eyed mage decided to end the match. The skilled seeker drove his broom straight up and propelled it faster with his considerable magic. Before the spectators quite realized what had happened the snitch was in the celebrity's grasp. The crowd went wild a moment later when Lee Jordan announced the victory for the house of the brave. Harry steered his broom past a coughing and hacking Draco towards the Gryffindor well wishers near the stands.

Later that night after the post-match party Harry received a very interesting offer from Nym via a messenger spell. The Rider plucked the paper airplane shaped message out of the air and unfolded it to read.

_Harry,_

_Hermione and I have decided that we need help tiring you out. Given your physiology the two of us alone cannot handle you. We have enlisted help. Go to the practice room and you'll know what we mean._

_Love,_

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_Hermione Granger_

_P.S. Show her your true form_

Harry could already guess what was waiting for him in the practice room but a quick journey down to the room with his powerful mind located the consciousness of one of his closest friends.

"_You have some very interesting mates little one,"_ Saphira observed.

"_That I do,"_ the green eyed sorcerer agreed.

"_Go have fun,"_ Saphira urged.

Without needing much prompting the mage disappeared and reappeared moments later in the practice room.

"Hello Harry," Susan Bones greeted, a little surprised at the sudden appearance of her mysterious friend.

Susan would ignore the apparent ability to apparate inside the wards of Hogwarts. The redheaded Hufflepuff had a different mystery to unravel this evening.

"You look gorgeous Sue," Harry replied as he admired the curvy form Susan now possessed thanks to polyjuice mixed with a bit of Nym.

"I'm glad you like," Susan said as she twirled around to show off her curvier form in a very short skirt that revealed her smooth creamy thighs. "Hermione, Nym, and I figure I'm about seventeen in form right now. Now they said you had something interesting to show me. So show me please."

"Rather eager, aren't you," Harry teased before shifting into his immortal base form.

"Cor, _you_ are the gorgeous one Harry," Susan exclaimed as she hungrily swept her gaze over the agile warrior's elf-like form. "Are you an elf?"

"Not quite," Harry answered. "I'm something a bit different than a high elf but close. My real form aside Sue, what do you want tonight?"

Shyly Susan declared, "I want you Harry. I've wanted you for a long time now."

"I have definitely noticed your beauty. I want you too, Sue," the mage announced while stepping closer to the sexy witch.

Harry kissed Susan, eliciting a moan from her rouge lips as she kissed him back.

"Be gentle Harry, it's my first time," the Hufflepuff whispered after the kiss had ended.

"Always with you Sue," the Rider promised.

**Smut Scene (See Hpfanficarchive or Ficsite for erotic version)**

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

"Good morning beautiful," Harry greeted Susan as she awoke in the arms of her new mate.

"Morning Harry, morning Hermione, morning Nym," the sleepy Miss Bones replied.

"Wotcher Sue," Nym replied.

"I completely expected you to try some corny movie line Harry," Hermione declared.

"Do you mean like Good Morning Angels!" Harry said loudly.

"I'm assuming we're in Harry's dorm in Gryffindor tower in his bed?" Susan questioned.

"Indeed we are," Nym confirmed. "Harry teleported you here after the fun time you two had last night and Hermione and I had our fun with Harry while you recovered."

It was then that Susan noticed the Rider was still in his elf-like form lying in the center of the expanded bed. The red haired Hufflepuff already knew the bed was expanded inside of the curtains which were well warded to keep anyone uninvited out. Susan felt her arousal spiking at the sight of the immortal Potter looking more gorgeous than ever. Susan herself had retained much of her curvier and older features but she was regressed enough that the other residents of Hogwarts wouldn't notice much beneath her robes. Susan would just appear to be maturing much faster than the majority of her peers (Hermione excluded). Polyjuice derived from a metamorphmagus was a wonderful thing for the ego of a young witch.

"Harry, you're going to pay for that," Hermione declared.

"And just what are you going to do to me Miss Granger?" The naked mage queried with a cheeky grin.

"So many terrible and horrible things," Hermione promised with a smile.

"I don't think Harry is going to think these things are so terrible," Nym pointed out. "But I'll hold him down while we test that theory."

Harry did not resist in the least as Nym put word to action and held his head and upper body down on the bed using her nubile form with her thighs wrapped around his head. The naked witches and one nude wizard had a fantastic Sunday morning, most of which they spent in Harry's bed in a state of undress. The other residents of the second year Gryffindor boys' dorm had learned never to touch the enchanted curtains when the barriers were closed. Without silencing charms and the other wards protecting Harry's bed his dorm mates would have been greener than his eyes with envy.

It was in the second week of December that Professor McGonagall collected the names of those who were going home for the holidays. Harry would be spending the majority of his Christmas holidays with the Grangers but would also be visiting his other friends and their families.

It was over a week later that a notice went up on the school notice board in the main entrance hall that proved to be very controversial and interesting.

"A dueling club is being started," Seamus Finnegan declared excitedly.

"I smell Lochart's hand in this," Harry announced, literally smelling Lockhart's scent on the announcement parchment.

"I hope not," Neville said. "Everyone in our class knows just how rubbish he is at teaching."

"Well we can find out soon because the first meeting is tonight," Hermione pointed out.

"If nothing else it will be amusing and perhaps a chance to thrash some people we don't necessarily like," Neville suggested.

"Definitely," Harry agreed.

So it was that at eight o'clock that evening the golden Gryffindor trio and their friends from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses were found in the Great Hall. Most of the school was in attendance. The house tables had been replaced by a single long golden stage against the far wall. Shortly after eight, Snape and Lockhart strolled onto the stage. Lockhart was wearing garish plum colored robes.

"Gather round everyone so that you can all see and hear me," Lockhart called. "Professor Dumbledore has graciously granted me permission to teach you all dueling so that you might defend yourselves as I have done on quite a few occasions. For full details on these occasions see my published works. My assistant in this endeavor is none other than Professor Snape who has assured me he is adequately trained in the dueling arts for this task. So do not worry about losing your potions master to my wand."

Snape's sneer was in full view directed at the boasting blonde. The two "instructors" turned and faced each other, observing the formalities with a short bow. Then the two wizards raised their wands as if the foci were swords.

"This is the accepted combat position. On the count of three Professor Snape and I will begin the duel with our first non-lethal spells," Lockhart announced.

The blond counted to three before seemingly attempting a spell. Before Lockhart could get off a curse Snape had blasted the braggart off of his feet with an overpowered disarming spell that was vocalized loudly for the benefit of the younger years watching. Lockhart hit the wall hard and slid to the floor but was unfortunately back on his feet again in a few moments.

"An excellent use of the Disarming Charm Professor Snape, one I could have easily blocked had I not wanted to demonstrate the charm's full effects," Lockhart declared, earning a murderous glare from the greasy Snape. "Now let us break into pairs to practice which I will assign with Professor Snape's assistance."

"Ah Mr. Potter…let's see what Mr. Malfoy can do with you," Snape instructed. "And Granger you are against Miss Bulstrode."

"If you say so _Professor_," Harry drawled, emphasizing his disrespect for Snape's title. "Perhaps you should be Malfoy's second because that's about how long it will take me to deal with this little blighter."

Snape looked murderous but replied, "We shall see."

"Get ready now," Lockhart called. "Face your partners. "One – two," the blonde began to count but before the third count came Malfoy had shot off a Tickling Charm, Rictusempra.

Harry directed his wand at the floor in front of the pureblood bigot and sent off a non-verbal spell while dodging Malfoy's attack. When the spell hit the stone floor the effect was immediate. The floor rippled like a wave of liquid and the crest impacted Malfoy hard, sending the blonde screaming across the Great Hall to impact against the nearest wall. Silence fell on the room as all activity ceased at the display of power.

"What…you did say non-lethal," Harry pointed out.

Snape was furious but didn't say anything. There was nothing the Potions professor could do and he knew it. Dumbledore was impotent to take action against the green eyed celebrity. The unconscious Malfoy was taken out of the hall to the hospital wing.

"Perhaps I should first teach you how to block unfriendly spells," Lockhart suddenly declared to break the silence.

"You could prove you are the better dueler than Potter," Snape suggested with a sudden cold smile. "The Great Gilderoy Lockhart versus the defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

There were sudden shouts of approval from the students.

"Yes, well what an excellent idea. Step up here Mr. Potter," Lockhart answered while obviously quite nervous.

"Christmas isn't for a few more days yet but this is definitely a great early present," Harry declared loudly as he took the stage.

Those from Harry's DADA class knew or at least suspected what was about to happen and were grinning madly.

"Take your positions," Snape instructed. "Three-two-one, begin," the Head of Slytherin declared.

"Stupefy," Lockhart shouted loudly, causing a quite weak ball of red energy to discharge from his wand.

Harry stepped to the side and avoided the spell easily, taunting, "Is that the best you have Lockhart?"

The second year flicked his wand at one of the many candles floating overhead and caused the light source to transform into a rabid squirrel, right over Lockhart's head.

The blonde celebrity was too slow with his wand and received a face full of rabid squirrel. Lochart's high pitched scream as the squirrel bit him on the nose was amusing to all in the Great Hall except his fan girls. Lockhart was finally able to dislodge the fierce little squirrel and brought his wand forth more quickly than last time.

"Obliviate," Lockhart shouted while directing his spell at the squirrel rushing forward.

"_He did that spell too well,"_ Saphira observed.

"_I suspect he has had a lot of practice,"_ Harry replied while observing the now mindless squirrel skidding to a halt.

"A very lucky shot young Harry," Lockhart declared. "But I won't let you repeat that tactic."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Professor," Harry said with a positively feral grin that reminded the observing Severus Snape of James Potter.

With a sweep of his wand towards the thousands of candles floating overhead a wave of magic was released from the Rider. Over two hundred candles transformed into just as many rabid squirrels which were bewitched to think Lockhart's family jewels were the tastiest nuts they had ever come across in their lives.

Another spell had hundreds of high pitched voices that everyone present could easily picture as coming from a talking squirrel chattering, "Nuts, nuts, nuts."

One of the closest and fastest squirrels lunged for Lockhart's crotch and latched onto the celebrity's testicles. Lockhart screamed and jumped off the stage, running for the exit with a herd of rabid squirrels after him. Stunned silence filled the hall for several moments after Lockhart's hasty departure.

The silence was broken by both of the Weasley twins whispering in unison, "Bloody brilliant!"

This seemed to be the signal for noise to resume. There was so much laughter in the Great Hall nothing intelligible could be discerned for quite some time. Even Severus Snape who hated Harry Potter with a passion had to admit to himself that the humiliation of Lockhart was brilliantly done although Snape would never admit to that fact out loud.

The dueling club ended for the evening after the laughter died away. The immensely popular Potter received quite a few congratulations for his proving he was the better celebrity. Harry was just glad that he had managed to tear away a bit more of Lockhart's obviously undeserved fame.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

The school was hit with a blizzard overnight so Herbology was cancelled the next day. Harry decided to spend the early morning with one of his two favorite Hufflepuffs. 

**Smut Scene (See Hpfanficarchive or Ficsite for erotic version)**

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

Term ended not long after that and this saw Harry's group of friends and lovers taking the Hogwarts Express home for the break. Ginny was staying behind because her parents were off visiting one of her older brothers in another country. Cho was staying behind as well because her family was visiting China on diplomatic business. Cho's father often had to travel back and forth between the countries due to being the magical ambassador between Britain and China. The mage planned on visiting his two friends residing in Hogwarts on Christmas day provided his plans worked out.

This was why Harry could be found not long after he arrived at the Grangers inside of his trunk in the magical forest. Hermione knew her boyfriend loved to spend a lot of time off alone experimenting magically and was happy enough to provide him the space he required. That policy may have had something to do with Harry enchanting his bibliophile mate a book which granted limited access to Merlin's tome. The connected book had certain restrictions set on it but Hermione was still plenty pleased with the access her boyfriend's gift granted her to ancient magic. Dan and Emma were happy enough to see a demonstration of what their daughter had learned at school over the previous term.

"_What does it do?"_ Saphira asked as she sniffed the large metal ring with runes carved into it.

The violet hued dragon's bonded had kept the nature of his experiments a mystery from her, having wanted to surprise her.

"If my Arithmancy is correct then that ring will generate a wormhole connecting it to an identical ring which is currently concealed in a well warded room at Hogwarts," Harry replied aloud as he finished charging the runes with his magic.

"_Like the vanishing cabinets," _Saphira caught on.

"Yes, I have deciphered the enchantments. At least I think I have. Here goes nothing," the sorcerer declared.

Saphira stepped back to the same distance as her mage who erected a shield around the pair. When Harry set out the correctly attuned surge of his magic designed to activate the runes a blue pool of shimmering energy filled the metal ring.

"_It's like a rippling pool of water sideways in the air," _Saphira observed as Harry dropped the shield. _"Is it safe to touch?"_

"I believe so," Harry replied as he stepped up to the portal and conjured a tree branch. "Let's make sure first."

The sorcerer pushed the branch through the portal. Letting go, Harry teleported himself and Saphira to the other portal where they found a perfectly intact tree branch lying on the ground.

"_It would appear as if your experiment is a success," _Saphira declared.

"Maybe, but I'd like to run a few more tests," Harry said.

The wizard ran his tests and was delighted to find that he had indeed succeeded in applying the portal enchantments to his metal rings. The Potter mage also learned he could shrink or enlarge the ring, decreasing or increasing the diameter of the portal. The portal seemed to take less of an initial charge to start with a smaller diameter and a greater initial charge with a larger diameter. More experiments would be undertaken in the future. The important part was that Harry now had what he needed to surprise his friends.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

Posted: 8/4/2013 (Edited Version)

Author's Note:

I would like to take this opportunity to recommend a very good story to you. Harry Potter and the Unexpected Power by Kb0 (ff . net story ID 9444812) was a very good fic and has just been finished. The pairing is Harry with an original character but thankfully Hermione is not default paired with Ron. Spoiler Alert: She ends up with Charlie Weasley

On my Facebook group there is an Excel file listing what stories I have read in the recent past and what I thought of them. This also includes stories you should probably stay away from and why you should probably stay away from them (rated from 1 to 10). If you get a chance check it out. It might save you the trouble of reading some really bad fics and might also direct you to some really good fics.

_~Deserdi Etere Lume_

Stargatesg1fan1


	3. Chapter 3

**Inheriting a Draconian Mantle – Book 2**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognized characters or universes within. If I did…I would have ended the Inheritance Cycle with Arya and Eragon in love and entangled in a heated, naked, and sweaty mess in their bed. Harry Potter would have been smarter and taken every opportunity he had to make love to the gorgeous Miss Granger and when they were old enough he would have made her the next Mrs. Potter.

**Females Bonded by Harry Potter So Far (In Books One and Two):**

Nymphadora 'Nym' Tonks is played by Sarah Chalke

Hermione Granger is played by Emma Watson

Susan Bones is played by Karen Gillian

Cho Chang is played by Katie Leung

Ginny Weasley is played by Julie McNiven

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM - IaDM**_

"Merry Christmas Harry," Emma declared when the wizard entered the living room of the Granger home on Christmas morning.

"Merry Christmas everyone," answered the mage.

Harry could sense Emma's excitement at the prospect of what his gift would be this year and managed to suppress his smile.

"Calm down dear," Dan urged his wife.

"I can't help it. Harry's gifts last year were just so useful," the attractive dentist said as her clothes changed color with but a thought thanks to the illusory band she wore everywhere.

"Mum," Hermione said in an embarrassed tone.

"It's alright love," Harry assured his girlfriend.

Dan and Emma were aware that their daughter was dating the handsome Potter mage and were fine with that. Dan had thought about taking Harry aside for a proper talk about not hurting his little girl but then remembered what the green eyed sorcerer had done to the dark wizards who had tried raping Emma. Harry made a sweeping gesture of his hand for show and caused presents to remotely teleport into the laps of the Grangers.

Dan appeared a bit more reserved when opening his present but the Rider wasn't fooled. Harry could sense Dan's excitement. The three family members were drawn to three identically shaped small packages out of their group of presents. Hermione was the first who had her gift open and found a ring but not an engagement band. The brilliant witch noticed the tiny runes upon the band.

"What does this do?" Emma asked as she examined her own ring.

Even the two non-magical Grangers were discerning enough to conclude the rings were magical.

"Hermione love, you can help me demonstrate. The rings are enchanted with levitation and resizing charms in addition to their main features. Throw the ring in the air several feet away from mine and imagine it floating so that it is standing vertically. Good," Harry said approvingly as the witch did as directed. "Now imagine the ring enlarging to the same size as mine." Once the ring was identical in size to her mate's Hermione looked to the wizard for direction. "Finally say connect with Harry Potter just like when activating our mirrors."

"Connect with Harry Potter," Hermione declared.

The two portals connected with a blue shimmer. Harry walked over to Hermione's portal and stuck his arm through. The Grangers saw the arm appear out of the wizard's portal.

"Bloody brilliant," Dan Granger declared.

Emma was too amazed to censure her husband's language.

"The rings are tied to each of you. Anyone you desire can use them but only those you desire. The rings are heavily protected. You can control the ring with thought," Harry explained while deactivating his ring and summoning it back to his finger where it shrunk down to fit perfectly.

Hermione followed her mate's example and called her ring back to her finger.

"How do they work, the portals I mean?" Emma queried.

"Wormholes connect the rings to each other," Harry replied.

"What happens if two of these wormholes hit each other? For example what if you Harry and I open up a portal with our rings and then Hermione and Emma also open a portal so that our wormholes cross each other. What would happen in that case?" Dan inquired.

Harry smiled before announcing, "A good question Dan. I have built a semi-sentient intelligence into the runic controller that will compensate in real time to deal with a variety of scenarios. One of those compensations will be able to bend the two wormholes around each other," the sorcerer assured.

"Brilliant," Hermione declared before leaning over and kissing her mate. Knowing he would pick up her thoughts the witch also projected, _"You make me so hot for you when you show just how brilliant you are."_

"Let's open some more presents," Emma suggested while the Grangers all tried to digest the significance of the astounding gift they had just been given.

Many other great gifts were given that morning. The best gift Harry received was a joint present from Hermione, Nym, and Susan. The three witches unwrapped themselves and shagged Harry for quite a few hours that Christmas morning.

Late in the evening saw Harry having visited all of his friends and given gifts in addition to the presents he had remotely teleported out that morning with the exception of two witches at Hogwarts. Harry teleported to Hogwarts and found the two witches together in the practice room engaging in a bit of a duel. Ginny and Cho wanted to maintain their skills even over the holidays. The raven haired Cho was at that stage of development where she was starting to show beauty instead of just being cute. Ginny was still mostly just cute but she was extraordinarily cute.

Harry remained invisible for some time while he watched the pair duel. Finally Ginny went down to a transfigured hand reaching up from the floor faster than she could leap back.

"Well done both of you," Harry said, announcing his presence.

"Harry," both girls cried in surprise, both pleased to see the handsome celebrity.

"Hello ladies," the mage greeted. "I have another present for you," the warlock said while teleporting the ring boxes into their hands.

Then the long explanation and demonstration ensued. Harry had become quite good at the explanation by then.

"Thank you Harry," Cho said.

"Yes thank you," Ginny added. "We got this envelope with our presents from Susan, Hermione, and Nym," the redhead added as she passed an envelope to the mage.

The front of the envelope said _To Harry._

Harry opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_We love you very much and have noticed how much you have had to restrain yourself from ravishing us at every opportunity. Even with three mates your body craves more. Though our minds are willing our bodies cannot handle making love as often as your fantastic form obviously can. We think your libido is growing as you get older. _

_To this end we have come up with a solution. We know Ginny and Cho desire you. Call it female intuition. This letter is to inform you that we are fine with you taking more mates as long as you are able to still make love to us when we desire it. That means as many mates as you want as long as they agree to share. Show this letter to your new potential mates. If they agree to these terms this charmed parchment will glow pink. Have fun._

_Love,_

_Hermione Granger, Nymphadora 'Nym' Tonks, Susan Bones_

"I've got the best girlfriends ever," Harry muttered as he passed the letter to the two witches.

Each witch took a side of the letter and began to read. When Harry saw the letter begin to glow a bright pink he shifted form into his elf-like physiology.

"How can you handle three women let alone more Harry?" Cho asked before looking up. "Oh," was all the witch could manage as she saw the gorgeous form of the immortal warrior.

"Those ears explain a lot," Ginny said as she noticed the pointy ears and recalled legends and myths of what her favorite wizard was.

"Indeed," Harry agreed before going into a brief explanation about his metamorphmagus powers and his new form gained from his first visit to one of his Gringotts vaults.

"Before you ask I definitely want you," Cho informed Harry after he had finished his explanation.

"So do I…I just don't know if I am ready to do everything yet," Ginny added somewhat shyly.

"I will only go as far as you are comfortable with Ginny," Harry assured the cute redhead, earning a grateful smile from the witch. "So do you ladies want to explore individually or together?"

"Give us a second," Cho replied before leading Ginny to the far corner of the room.

Neither witch seemed to realize the perceptive Rider would have no trouble hearing their whispered conversation.

"What do you think Ginny? Do you want to explore that gorgeous wizard together or separately?" Cho queried.

"I think together would be better. I'm not yet willing to do everything and if he does everything with you then I will feel a lot better," Ginny suggested.

"Mmm…fine by me," the Asian witch agreed. "You can find out if Harry is as skilled using his tongue for other things as he is with using it to form eloquent grammar."

"I like the sound of that," Ginny agreed.

The two young ladies turned to announce their decision together and found an already nude Harry Potter waiting for them on a transfigured bed.

"Bloody hell," Ginny declared.

"What she said," Cho added before approaching the bed quickly and jumping on.

**Smut Scene Here (See hpfanficarchive or ficsite for erotic version)**

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

Harry made sure to show Hermione, Nym, and Susan his appreciation of just how amazing they were. By the time the Rider was done pleasuring the three witches they were more confident than ever that they had made the right decision in allowing their mate to take on more female lovers. Soon enough the holidays ended and term started back up.

Snape was in a worse mood than usual and attempted to show this by flooding his students with homework.

"All of this homework was given just because the git had no one to spend the holidays with," Nym declared knowingly one evening while doing her potions homework.

"Too right," Hermione agreed, disgusted with Snape's excesses.

"At least we have Harry to help us," Susan pointed out.

"I just wish he would tell us how he got to be such a potions genius," Neville said.

"My lips are sealed," Harry answered with a grin.

"What a shame," Ginny declared, causing the females who had experienced the Rider's tongue to giggle.

"You have no shame Ginny," a blushing Hannah whispered, getting the Gryffindor witch's meaning.

"I see no reason to be ashamed. Give it a few years and I'm sure Neville will prove to you how good he is with his tongue," Ginny teased, causing Neville to turn just as red as Hannah.

"Leave them alone Ginny," Cho said. "I swear you have really come into your own in the last couple of weeks."

"Harry has that effect on people," Hermione pointed out.

"Indeed," Nym agreed.

Harry just shook his head at his friends' antics. The sorcerer had no trouble helping his friends, even the sixth year Nym, with their potions assignments given all the knowledge he had taken from Snape's mind. The greasy bastard could assign all the homework he liked. The Potter male would just as easily complete the assignments. Quills enchanted to write the spoken word made it easy for the group of friends to complete all of their assignments without getting cramped hands.

By the time February fourteenth rolled around it was clear that Neville and Hannah had admitted they liked each other. Harry and Saphira could tell that Hannah and Neville had been exploring each other a bit because the young couple's scents were mixed. As usual Harry "woke" that morning between the naked forms of Nym, Hermione, Susan, and Cho. The ability to teleport within Hogwarts was a godsend. The mage often laid down to rest after his nightly wanderings with his mates. The sun was shining brightly on Hogwarts.

After a bout of friskiness the warlock remotely teleported his four females back to their beds. The quartet of females joined their boyfriend at breakfast after a quick shower.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as she sat down beside Harry.

The Great Hall was decorated with pink hearts and confetti was falling from the enchanted ceiling. Lockhart, wearing robes even more garish than Dumbledore's dress style, waved the occupants of the Great Hall to silence. The teachers bracketing the blonde faker didn't look happy.

"Happy Valentine's Day everyone," Lockhart declared. "I would like to thank all thirty-two people who have sent me cards thus far. I have arranged this surprise for you all."

The pathetic DADA teacher clapped his hands which signaled dozens of dwarves to enter through the main doors. The sight of the dwarves triggered a series of memories in Harry. Dozens upon dozens of scenes flashed through the Rider's mind and he could tell Saphira was seeing the same thing.

"_Orik,"_ Harry sent to his dragon.

"_I can remember much about him. He was a king and a good friend,"_ Saphira said.

"_But it's all very hazy. I remember a dwarven realm called Farthen Dur,"_ Harry replied.

"_Myrrdin did say his father's memories would surface in you in time, little one," _Saphira pointed out.

"_I guess this is the beginning,"_ Harry agreed.

Because of the memories flashing through his mind the Potter heir didn't hear Lockhart's announcement about the dwarves acting as cupids throughout the day. The mage soon figured out the dwarves' mission because the short beings kept interrupting classes to deliver singing valentines.

"Why haven't you received any valentines, Harry?" Hermione asked her boyfriend at lunch.

"He definitely should have gotten some," Nym agreed from her position next to her lover.

The close group of friends often shared meals at one of the three non-Slytherin house tables.

"Magic," Harry answered with a wink.

"Cheeky bugger," Nym replied after a laugh.

"I've got a stealth enchantment covering me which keeps the dwarves from noticing me if they have something to deliver to me," Harry explained.

"It sounds like a tricky piece of magic to generate," Cho commented.

"Not really," Harry assured. "I've learned to manipulate that type of magic with very little structure. It's mostly my will controlling my power."

"You're going to be greater than Merlin someday Harry," Neville declared.

"_Merlin would seem to agree,"_ Saphira observed.

"_Indeed,"_ Harry agreed. "Thanks Nev," the sorcerer replied aloud. "You are a pretty great wizard yourself."

Neville blushed at the praise from the raven haired celebrity, still not quite used to compliments after living with his grandmother for so long. The Longbottom matriarch often compared her grandson to his father.

"It's true Nev," Hannah agreed. "You are a brilliant wizard."

And it was true. Neville had improved drastically in all ways since he had started Hogwarts and began spending much time with the close group of friends.

"Cor, why are those dwarves beating the magic out of Malfoy?" Nym queried while gesturing towards the Slytherin table where three of the dressed up cupids were bloodying up the Slytherin git quite nicely.

"I believe he may have insulted their ancestry. That is a fatal mistake with dwarves," Harry assured.

Hermione noticed the look on her boyfriend's face and grew suspicious.

"Harry…do you perhaps have anything to do with Malfoy insulting the dwarves?" Hermione inquired of her mate.

"Now Hermione…do you truly think Malfoy needs any assistance in his stupidity?" The Rider questioned with his right eyebrow raised.

In truth Harry _may have_ remotely teleported a small dose of a compulsion potion into Draco's goblet. The sorcerer might have observed Malfoy bullying a couple of first years during the Rider's nightly wandering of the school grounds. Harry had stopped the bullying of course with some well placed telekinesis but that did not mean Malfoy would go unpunished.

"If you ask me, all of these accidents that have been befalling Malfoy could not be happening to a more deserving bloke," Ginny declared.

The Weasleys all disliked the Malfoys because of the way the Malfoys looked down upon and treated the Weasleys. The Weasleys were considered blood traitors and trash because they didn't hold with the old pureblood beliefs and were not well off financially.

"Too right," Cho agreed.

"Let's all just enjoy the show," Susan suggested as the group of friends watched Snape trying to pull the dwarves away from Malfoy.

"_An amusing time,"_ Saphira projected to her Rider.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

Over their Easter holidays the second years were assigned the task of choosing their third year subjects.

"This decision could affect our entire future," Hermione fretted as she and her friends sat at the table in the back of the library that had been where they had congregated to study for the last two years.

"Don't worry so much, Hermione. Nym and I will help you make the right choices," Cho assured.

"I've gotten enough advice from my family. All my great aunts and great uncles and relatives I didn't even know I had have sent me letters advising me which subjects to take," Neville declared. "It's all rather confusing."

"Yes, but Nym and Cho have taken these subjects more recently than your relatives, Neville," Harry pointed out.

"You make a good point," Neville agreed.

"Whatever you do avoid Divination," Cho warned while Nym nodded her agreement adamantly.

"Why avoid Divination?" Hannah asked curiously.

"Because the instructor is a fraud and a drunk," Nym answered. "She singles out one or two students in every class and then predicts that they will die horrible deaths all of their years in her class," Nym explained.

"That's horrible," Hermione exclaimed, horrified that any teacher could do that to a student.

"Ten points for figuring out who she would pick in your class," Cho suggested.

"Me," Harry concluded which earned nods from the two older witches. "Right, no Divination for me."

"Hermione, why are you signing up for every new elective possible but Divination? You can only pick two," Nym pointed out.

"I know…of course you are right. I was hoping maybe Professor McGonagall would leave me in the courses she thought I'd do best to take," Hermione suggested.

"Hermione, you do not need muggle studies. You're muggleborn," Cho pointed out.

"Besides that…the course hasn't been updated since the Victorian era," Nym assured. "Care of Magical Creatures is alright I suppose but nothing special. If you are really interested you can learn the topic well enough from a book. I'd suggest you pick Arithmancy and Runes. That goes for all of you. If you work at it together like you do now with all of your classes you will learn a lot."

"I'm signing up for those two classes," Harry agreed with his shape-shifting mate.

That was pretty much the deciding factor for everyone else in the group of friends. Even Hermione had to acknowledge that Harry was the most intelligent member of the group. More than intelligence Harry was beginning to show his friends how wise he was. The green eyed warlock suspected this wisdom was gained from his emerging memories from Eragon. Plus Saphira's council was always helpful. In the end the second years among the group signed up for the two classes Nym had recommended and nothing else.

Not long after the form had been completed Harry sensed a curious presence converging on the table he was sitting at. A young blonde witch appeared around the corner of one tall book case and with a purpose strode over to the Rider and proceeded to seat herself quickly in his lap.

"Luna," Ginny gasped. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting in Harry's lap. The nargles told me I should try it out," the blonde announced as she wriggled her bum in Harry's lap.

"I think I like her already," Nym declared as she smiled at her boyfriend in amusement.

"This is Luna Lovegood, an old friend," Ginny informed her friends.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Luna," Harry said to the blonde in his lap.

"I'm sure it is," Susan declared with a wide grin, causing the magicians at the table to laugh at the situation.

The highly telepathic Harry could tell just from Luna's projected thoughts that she had a very unique way of viewing the world. A memory of another strange blonde witch from long ago flashed through the Rider's mind.

"_She does remind me of the Herbalist Angela," _Saphira agreed. _"You should mate with this one too."_

"_Let me get to know her first Saphira,"_ an exasperated Harry answered his dragon.

Harry did have to admit that Luna would be quite fetching when she matured physically a bit.

"She's my great, great, great, many great grandmother," Luna informed the wizard acting as her chair.

"Who is?" Harry queried.

"Angela," Luna answered.

Harry's entire body tensed up. The powerful sorcerer's aura flared up so intensely everyone at the table sensed it.

"How did you know I was thinking of her?" Harry demanded in a deceptively quiet whisper. Then the celebrity remembered one of Angela's talents. "You're a Seer, aren't you?"

"Somewhat," Luna agreed.

"Harry…who is Angela?" Hermione inquired.

"And how can you have been thinking of a witch that lived that long ago?" Nym questioned.

"I can't tell you guys that. I'm afraid this secret is too much of an advantage to me at this time. I can probably tell you someday but there are people who can pluck the knowledge of my secret right out of your mind," Harry answered.

"You're just too bloody mysterious Potter," Nym teased which succeeded in breaking the tension.

"Hold on, if Luna knows your secret why couldn't someone just take this knowledge from her mind?" Ginny demanded.

"I pity the fool that tries entering Luna's mind. I'm just picking up her projected thoughts and I can clearly state she is rather unique and nobody is getting secrets out of her that she doesn't want them to know," Harry assured.

Ginny appeared somewhat satisfied at that response before another thought occurred to her.

"Does your being something of a Seer explain why you always talk about all these strange creatures?" Ginny asked her friend.

"Of course…the creatures are in other realms," Luna answered.

"You never told me that," Ginny said in exasperation.

"What would have been the fun in that?" Luna asked with a shrug and a mischievous grin.

"Luna," Ginny growled in frustration, making her friends laugh.

"Oh yeah…I'm definitely liking this one," Nym declared.

"Welcome to the group, Luna," Cho told the younger Ravenclaw witch.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

As the next Gryffindor Quidditch match fast approached Oliver increased the frequency of the practices so that the team was flying every evening after dinner. Harry was tempted to use his mind powers to manipulate Oliver into making the practices every other night but decided he really wasn't very inconvenienced by the practices. Of course the Potter heir's teammates probably didn't feel the same way since they were in the heat of the action. Harry occasionally practiced play disrupting moves but for the most part he flew around pretending he couldn't easily see the snitch when the golden magical object never left his perception.

The atmosphere on the Saturday morning of the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff match was bright with sunshine and a light breeze.

"These are the perfect conditions for Quidditch," Oliver declared when Harry sat down near the team at the breakfast table.

"Sleet would be good quidditch weather for you, Wood," Harry teased the Quidditch Captain.

"He's got you there, Oliver," Katie Bell agreed.

"Just because I can play in it doesn't mean I'd like it," Oliver muttered as he tore into his scrambled eggs.

The team was doing warm-up exercises when Harry joined them at the pitch. The green eyed mage enlarged his broom to normal size and began warming up his flight skills even though he had been out flying on Saphira that morning. The female dragon was quite large by this point in her life but her growth rate had at least slowed down a bit. Harry knew from Eragon's returning memories that Saphira's breed grew their entire lives. Images of a dragon skeleton as big as a not so small hill were in the Rider's memory.

Soon enough the match had begun. Harry took to the air and flew high opposite the Hufflepuff Seeker, a fifth year wizard named Cedric Diggory. Cedric seemed like a nice enough bloke from what Nym said of him but the Hufflepuff wizard wasn't in Harry's league as far as Quidditch went. The elf-like dragon Rider went speeding around the pitch, several times over the next half hour making it seem like he had spotted the snitch. These races after the snitch distracted Cedric from the true prize while the Gryffindor chasers ran up the score. The Hufflepuffs had a decent defense but the Gryffindors were trained to defeat the thuggish and violent Slytherins. The final score when Harry caught the snitch was 280 to 60 in Gryffindor's favor.

"And Potter caught the snitch," Lee Jordan announced. "Gryffindor has won! It's time to **Party!**"

McGonagall didn't even censure the announcer for his last comment due to the large smile plastered on her lips.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

Saphira and her Rider were exploring the Forbidden Forest a few nights later when they picked up a familiar scent.

"_Luna," _Harry sent to his companion as he discerned the source of the scent.

Saphira took to the air with a powerful leap and glided through the forest, the thick tree trunks bending around her wingtips thanks to Merlin's enchantments. It was only half a minute later that the pair found the blonde sitting at the edge of a clearing. A group of fairies was fluttering about the girl. There were also several larger spirits of the forest that mortal magicians couldn't usually see. Luna noticed them. But it wasn't this sight that disturbed Harry. The disturbing view was the cluster of large spiders, Acromantula, that were approaching the clearing from behind Luna.

Harry summoned one of his favorite wands to his hand. Although the mage did not often use a wand there were certain times when a foci was useful. This wand, left behind by Merlin, was more useful than most. The wand expanded into a stave with a large blue sapphire at the tip. As Saphira dove for the cluster of spiders her mage leapt from her back, flipping through the air and activating the final transformation of the recently deciphered enchantments on the weapon left by Merlin. The stave transformed into a hand and a half sword with a rippling flame effects marking the transition between the soft spine and the hard edge of the blade. The blue sapphire pulsed with a bright power.

"Brisingr," the Rider whispered, causing the blade to flash with blue flames that did not burn the sword's bearer.

Saphira and Harry landed on a separate spider each at the same time. Saphira's weight crushed the creature easily while her Rider's blade stabbed down through the eight-legged being's brain with deadly precision. The remaining six Acromantula screeched in defiance. The dark forest lit up with tongues of flame from Saphira as she charged forward and tore into three more Acromantula. Harry darted forward while slashing and stabbing. The mage lopped off spider limbs easily with the sword in his right hand while his left lashed out and directed blasting curses. One spider was completely eviscerated by the warlock's wrath. In a matter of seconds there were no opponents left.

"_We should exterminate the nest,"_ Saphira suggested, her instincts longing for a challenge.

The immortal pair had long known of the Acromantula nest which Hagrid had been responsible for bringing about. Harry had been content to leave the Acromantulas alone until the creatures threatened innocent lives.

As he cast cleaning charms on himself and his dragon the sorcerer returned the sword Brisingr to its state as a wand in a holster around his forearm. Every day Harry remembered more about his former life as a dragon Rider known as Eragon. Many major details still eluded the Potter male but he did recall forging Brisingr under the direction of an ancient elf named Rhunon. After that memory had returned so too did the feeling of connection with the blade. Once Harry had sensed Brisingr's true form in the stave left by Merlin it had not been too difficult to summon forth the blade.

"_What would be the fun of killing them all at once? We can pick off those that stray too far from their hunting grounds like these did. I can erect wards around the nest which will alert us of strays and we can track them," _Harry suggested. _"I can also layer the forest around the castle with a network of monitoring charms."_

After half a minute of thought Saphira replied, _"A good plan."_

Harry turned his attention to Luna. The lithe warrior threaded his way through the trees into the glade.

"Hello Harry," Luna greeted.

"Hello Luna," the mage returned as he conjured a seat across from where the blonde 'Claw was seated on a stone which conformed to her bum, a very nice bum.

Turning her head slightly to look in the direction Saphira was sitting Luna asked, "Why can I not see your dragon? I know she is there but I cannot see her."

Harry smiled as he recalled Luna's ancestor. Angela had always been rather intriguing as well.

"She is wearing a gift from a relative, a certain magician you may know as Merlin," Harry answered.

Saphira winked into sight, causing many of the nature spirits in the glade to seek cover.

"_It's alright little ones. She won't harm any of you,"_ Harry assured the creatures in the Ancient language of truth. Even in this land so distant from Alagaesia the creatures instinctively recognized the truth in the warrior's words and fluttered out curiously to inspect Saphira.

"She looks just like the visions I have experienced of the past," Luna whispered, slightly in awe of the beautiful blue dragon.

"_Well met little one,"_ Saphira projected to Luna as she peered down at the girl.

"_I'm happy to meet you too," _Luna replied. To Harry she asked, "Are you going to bring back the Riders?"

"You tell me," Harry suggested with a knowing smile.

"I _have_ seen visions of a future where the Riders are returned greater than ever. I am one of them, a member of your quite impressive harem," Luna deadpanned in a casual tone.

"I'm to have a harem am I," said Harry with a grin.

"You've already gotten a good start from what I can tell. Hermione, Nym, Cho, Susan, and Ginny aren't exactly discrete in their affections. So when can I ride your broomstick, mount your meat pole, sheathe your wand?" Luna queried seriously.

Harry laughed at Luna's frank questions. The sorcerer was used to such candidness from the women of Luna's line.

"Next year if you are ready," Harry promised. "But don't you think you should experience a good snog first?"

"Yes please," a grinning Luna agreed.

"Come here then," the mage suggested while gesturing to his lap.

Luna wasted no time in sitting in the handsome Rider's lap and gluing her mouth to his. Harry had quite an enjoyable evening showing Luna the joys of a good snog. Saphira meanwhile studied and communed with the nature spirits fluttering and climbing about her.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

On the twenty-fifth of May Professor McGonagall announced in transfigurations that final exams would begin on the first of June, a week after her announcement. Quite a few students in the class grumbled at the news of exams but neither Harry nor his friends complained. The examinations would be child's play compared to what the clique of magicians had been studying under the celebrity's tutelage.

It was only three days before the exams when Harry decided he was finally ready to go confront Slytherin's pet. The wards which would negate a Basilisk's stare were finished. Runes added to Saphira's enchanted collar protected her from the deadly sight.

"Alright Harry, what's the surprise?" Nym asked her favorite wizard as she followed Hermione into an abandoned classroom, not the usual room the group of friends used to study and practice in.

Harry was standing in the center of the room and greeted his girlfriends with a warm smile.

"I must warn you. This will be quite a shock," the sorcerer warned. "I am a dragon Rider."

Nym snorted while Hermione pointed out, "But dragons are wild Harry. If you tried to ride one it would kill you."

"The breed of dragons commonly known to the wizarding world might, yes. I ride a different breed of dragon, an intelligent breed," Harry assured.

"Alright Harry…where's your dragon then?" Nym challenged.

"She'll appear behind me in a moment's time. Prepare yourself because Saphira is quite large even at this young of a stage in her life. Saphira is wearing an enchanted collar that cloaks her from detection by anyone she does not wish to notice her," the mage explained seriously.

All traces of disbelief vanished from the faces of the two witches when they saw how serious their wizard was being.

"You can reveal Saphira now Harry," Hermione said as she took Nym's hand for comfort.

The metamorphmagus' hand was squeezed tightly a moment later as Hermione gave a squeak of surprise and a small amount of fear as she suddenly noticed an immense bluish-purple dragon standing behind her boyfriend. The room was also suddenly much larger than either female had previously noticed.

"Cor, she's magnificent," Nym declared.

"_Thank you pink one,"_ Saphira projected into the minds of the three bipeds in the room.

Pink one was the term Saphira often used to refer to Nym while Hermione was often referred to as chocolate one. This was due to the chocolate color of Hermione's eyes and the color Nym's hair most often took when she was excited.

"She can speak," Hermione whispered in awe.

"Of course, I told you she was intelligent," an amused Harry pointed out.

"How did you come to be a dragon Rider?" The ever curious Hermione queried.

"It started the day you met me after I visited my family vaults," Harry began before he launched into a recount of his first day in Diagon Alley.

"Damn lover, you have had an exciting time of it," Nym declared when the story was finished.

"You're related to Merlin! Wow…that's amazing," Hermione excitedly announced. "Although it is a bit odd that you have the memories and soul of Merlin's father yet biologically you are his descendant."

"Try not to think of that," Harry suggested. "The reason I'm telling you about Saphira now is that I'm ready to confront Slytherin's pet Basilisk. I plan on having Saphira help me persuade this creature to follow our line of thinking should it prove hostile. Saphira can talk to the Basilisk and I can communicate through her."

"You know we're going down there with you," Nym declared, the look in her eyes clearly showing her resolve.

"Of course I do," Harry agreed. "That's why I have presents for you."

"He's so smooth," Nym said to Hermione as she accepted a small box.

Hermione opened an identical box to reveal a beautiful golden locket inlayed with flawless gemstones of many types.

"These are more than just aesthetically pleasing. Inside of each of these lockets is a suit of body armor I have been working on for ages. The armor is so enchanted I don't expect much can harm you in this world while you are wearing the armor. There are also wards built into the locket to negate the effects of a basilisk's stare. But please don't put them to the test. Leave that to the guy who is probably immortal," the Rider urged. "The armor will flow like water onto your bodies before solidifying. It returns to the locket the same way. You activate this feature by holding the locket and desiring protection while pushing a bit of your magic into the locket. Try it."

"It's beautiful Harry," Hermione whispered as she admired herself in the stylish armor which gave her an otherworldly appearance.

"And it doesn't hurt our figures either," Nym agreed with her friend as she enjoyed the form fitting nature of the armor.

"The lockets also act as portkeys which will transport you into the tree house I told you about in my trunk. To activate that feature you hold the locket and desire safety while channeling your magic into the construct," the Potter male explained.

Hermione was quite impressed her boyfriend had managed to create a portkey that bypassed the wards of Hogwarts.

"Do these lockets have anymore neat tricks?" Nym teased her lover.

"As a matter of fact they have one more 'neat trick'," Harry confirmed. "I call them Omni-weapons. "My stave is the basis for the Omni-weapon idea," the sorcerer explained as he summoned out Brisingr.

The warrior warlock enlarged the stave and transformed it into its sword form. Then in rapid succession the construct turned into many other weapons including a shotgun, a high powered rifle, an automatic weapon, an RPG launcher, an elephant gun, before finally stopping on a futuristic looking device neither witch could place.

"What is that?" Nym inquired.

Harry remote-teleported a large slab of steel into the far end of the room. The warrior then aimed the weapon at the slab and a bright beam of ruby energy lanced out and proceeded to drill a hole an inch in diameter into the steel slab. The Rider moved the beam and cut a pattern in the steel.

"You created a high powered laser? With magic," Hermione declared in understanding. "Amazing."

"It wasn't as hard as you might think. I found a weaker version of the spell in Merlin's tome and just amped up the spell," Harry explained. "The projectile weapons remotely summon ammunition from the expanded space within your lockets. You can transfigure that ahead of time. The laser draws power directly from your magical core but doesn't require much more energy than a bright lumos spell. A strong magic user could maintain that output for days without tiring. You two ladies are most certainly strong."

"We don't have staves," Nym pointed out.

"Just think stave while pushing magic into your lockets," Harry instructed. The two witches did so and immediately received a full sized stave in their grasp. "It doesn't function as a stave foci but it will transform just as well as my stave."

"I think our brilliant boyfriend's _stave_ deserves some attention before we head off to fight basilisks. Don't you Hermione," Nym said suggestively, forgetting Saphira was present.

"Most definitely," Hermione agreed.

"I won't say no to some attention," a grinning Harry agreed. _"Do you mind Saphira?" _

"_No, I will go flying,"_ the dragon answered.

"Let's go to my bed," Harry suggested aloud, laying a hand on each of his ladies while his side touched Saphira.

The sorcerer teleported out of the room with three of his favorite females, dropping Saphira off outside without even giving Hermione and Nym time to realize they had briefly entered normal space again. The three lovers spent the next several hours paying _attention _to each other, intimately.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

Posted: 9/7/2013 (Edited Version) Rev 0

Author's Note:

On my Facebook group there is an Excel file listing what stories I have read in the recent past and what I thought of them. This also includes stories you should probably stay away from and why you should probably stay away from them (rated from 1 to 10). If you get a chance check it out. It might save you the trouble of reading some really bad fics and might also direct you to some really good fics.

_~Deserdi Etere Lume_

Stargatesg1fan1


End file.
